elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daedric Armor (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Find or Forge Will daedric armor appear in Skyrim as a lootable item, or is it a forge only item? With the scarcity of daedra hearts, I assume the armor would be forge only, but I have not yet reached lv. 50 to see if the armor has become common. I have seen many lists of hints and tips under Smithing, but I have yet to see anything diclosing the list of armors found in game without forging. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 23:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I have found pre-enchanted pieces of daedric armor, the first one appearing in the low 50's. 17:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I found daedric gauntlets at level 37 in the Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, just right of Winterhold. Location??? Is there a place where you can find this armor or can it only be created? answer : Mostly No if your not at a higher level then no but you smith iron daggers till you get till the desired smithing skill you want and smith them to get Daedra Hearts Just Finish the Dawnstar Museum Quest and you will reach Mehrunes Dagon Shrine The Daedras which you kill will Respawn each Day As long as you're at the required level or higher and have some luck you will find it. It's easier to make it though. Matsczon (talk) 14:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) If you go to Morthal and do the vampire quest there you'll eventually be sent to Movarth's Lair which contains at least three or four vampires wearing Daedric Boots, Cuirass and Gauntlets. There's no way to get the Helmet or Shield, but the quest is available right from Level 1 and the vampires are level-appropriate enemies, so there's no trouble defeating them. I've been wearing those three pieces of Daedric armour since I got them at about Level 4. 01:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Barrigan Rename pages so that it's focused here instead Can some Admin delete the page named "Daedric armor and weapons (Skyrim)" and rename this one as it instead? No need to have 3 different pages to talk about Daedric armor and weapons in Skyrim... I made a #REDIRECT on the aforedmentioned page but it doesn't seem to work >_> Hyunckel (talk) 17:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Daedric Weapons has its own page. This page is just for the ARMOR. Kacj321|Zomboid Wikia|Elder Scrolls Wikia 17:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) This wiki should be re-organized then How come some armor sets and weapons are united, and some are apart ? This doesn't make sense IMO. We should follow ONE rule not add pages here and there and make the wiki clunky. It's not the quantity of pages that adds quality Oo Hyunckel (talk) 18:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with this. Some formal community discussion should occur or something. There are pages with Armor and weapons of a given type. Some with just armor, some with just weapons. There are even individual page still floating around that should redirect to these armor/weapon pages. It's very confusing and difficult to navigate. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :i agree to have all the Armor and weapons of each type on the same page. :I concur, it makes things very easy to see. For instance, if you went to the Smithing page, and scroll down to where it says, for instance, Dwarven Smithing, you'd be able to see the weapons, armor, and where to find the materials for it. It just looks more efficient and streamlined. When I did this with Dwarven Smithing, it was reverted to a stub in less than 12 hours, totally undoing all the work I did to make it easy to see. It's frustrating as hell. ---- SenselessNoise (talk) 03:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC)SenselessNoise ::My two cents worth: We should have pages for both Weapons and Armor as individual pages. (For example: Daedric Weapons, Daedric Armor, Iron Weapons, Iron Armor, etc. However, there should also be a page for such things as Dwarven Smithing, where BOTH should be listed. That way, we cover the most ground, as folks may want to know requirements for smithing Dwarven items, or they may be interested in the stats for Dwarven armor/weapons (i.e. to use them). Just my opinion. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 01:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been trying to make it that way, Timeoion (I separated the Orcish Armor and Weapons pages), but I've been more focused on getting item pages up there. There's still quite a ways to go. -ekulylnam. (talk) 02:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) How to Obtain In this section is stated how you can get 2 hearts from The Black Star. Does this vary? Because 2 out of 2 playthroughs for me resulted in 3 hearts. So would there be a fluctuating number of Daedra in the Soul Gem or is it 3? ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I have to add that my level varied on both characters. One being over 25, while the other was below 10. ~ Flightmare (talk) 16:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Notes Does anyone know what guards say when they see you with the armor? Because if they comment on alot of armor sets so I'm pretty sure they say something when whereing this rare, powerful set. DanMan7308 (talk) 15:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 Oddly enough, no. Not even the Daedric Princes themselves make a comment. Elloabbey (talk) 17:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that Alduin is the only character in the entire series to comment on daedric armor or even react on you wearing it (except the vigilantes). Matsczon (talk) 16:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Merchant Levels Does anyone know what level smiths start selling Daedric items at?I think it's easier than smithing it. 01:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC)ZiLLa Logic Around 45+ (you'll find Daedric arrows and such). It's pretty rare to find shopkeepers selling Daedric items (most "fancy" towns such as Solitude will probably sell them). Actually, smithing Daedric armor and weapons is MUCH easier than going to each shop and trying to find it (like mentioned above, it's not common to find Daedric but it's much easier to find Daedric Hearts and Ebony Ingots/Ore). Elloabbey (talk) 05:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I began doing the Thieves guild questline around level 58, and once I completed the special job in Windhelm, The fence there began selling daedric bows that were enchanted 17:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Heavy Armor Rating Formula I'm not sure that the formula is right. I tried it out on my own character but the formula does not work. 08:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just know that 567 is the maximum (beneficial) armor rating. Anything above that is just visual overkill. 567 offers exactly 80% damage reduction, if I remember correctly. :--NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 21:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) vigilients does not wearing the shield stop them attacking you(i dual wield)? 20:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : Contrary to what is currently in the article, Vilgilants will not attack you for wearing a full set of armor. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 07:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) PS3 Vigilante of Stendarr They do NOT attack the dragonborn when he/she is wearing daedric armour. I've tested this many times and i even got restoration leveling.Only on PS3. me and my followers are in full daedric and they still wouldn't attack me on xbox(non were wearing shields so that may have done it) 21:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : I will ditto that Vigilants of Stendarr will not attack if you are wearing Daedric Armor. First run through I had the whole nine yards of gear back around the 1.2 and 1.3 patch. Also set with it now on my second run with Dawnguard and still no attacks from the teams I have seen roaming around Skyrim. Highly suggest that the article should have that portion removed. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 06:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Needs Verification The section about Vigilants of Stendarr attacking those wearing full daedric is incorrect - I encountered a pair of Vigilants whilst wearing the full set and they were completely non-hostile. Perhaps it only happenes with non-enchanted armour? (PS3) 20:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : The vigilants of Stendarr did not attack me too while i was wearing full daedric armour Un-enchanted. I also encountered this on PS3.I even got restoration training. : i walked into the hall of the vigilants and none attacked. 15:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : This is not true on the on the 360 either. I not only had a friendly conversation with two of them, but they were even kind enough to tell me where they base of operations was. I had a full set of daedric armor and two daedric weapons equiped, and they were not hostile. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 18:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : i think this is just the case of someone being attacked by a vigilant while wearing the armour because he attacked a group of them and they always attack him for it. 18:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll ditto this sentiment. Two playthroughs where I have been in the full armor (sans shield) and never been attacked. Neither in vanilla or with Dawnguard running. Axel Shiokawa (talk) 06:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The weight bug is not a bug The bug mentioned referring to the weight of any of the armor pieces changing when unequipped is not a bug, it happened because the guy had the Conditioning perk (the one that makes the armor weight 0 units), it happens to me all the time when I equip a light armor piece in place of a heavy; the "your heavy armor weights nothing" applies when it is equipped, not in your inventory, that would be a godly perk. I thought this was pretty clear to everybody, maybe it was just a mistake, anyways I request a change in that, Thanks in advance for taking the time reading this. I was thinking in another language while writting, so feel free to ask if something has no sense at all. Can someone update the armor traits, as of the patch Dragon Armor is no longer inferior to Daedric, but this page still reflects the previous stats. TheRealTerminal (talk) 02:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Some changes I've noticed that this page is locked, and that's fine, but there is one change that I think should be made; the armor pieces all lead to disambiguation pages, so I think they need to lead the Skyrim specific articles, as this article is for Daedric armour in Skyrim. B3njy93 (talk) 12:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) *On the same note, the Sigil Stone link in the Atronach Forge recipe leads to the entry for Oblivion, and not Skyrim as one might be expecting. :) Qev (talk) 07:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I believe that ther shouldn't be two benefit bullet points pointing out that Daedric is stronger than any armor in the game. Also what's this nonsense about console commands doing in the middle of all? Please make sure an admin edits most of this, as it is annoying reading any topic and out of nowhere popping up a Console Commands thing. Finding enchanted armor at level 36? I am level 36 and I just found a pair of Daedric Gauntlets of Peerless Sure Grip. They were in the room where you get the 20000 gold at the end of the Dark Brotherhood questline in the chest. Does anybody know how this could happen at this level? I honestly dont know. Is this worth recording on the bugs/glitches? I had some Daedric stuff pop up before, but never under level 45. Why so serious? (talk) 19:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Found daedric armour at level 45 just wanted to say that i had found a daedric helmet on xbox360 as level 45 The level you are usually supposed to start finding it at Enchanted shield at Level 34? My character is only Level 34, yet I found a Daedric Shield of Shock Abatement somewhere today. I don't remember exactly where, but it was probably sometime during the Dawnguard storyline (I'm currently at the part where you go to fight all the vampires at the castle). How did this happen when this page says that I shouldn't find anything like this until Level 49? Not that I'm complaining; I'm just curious. — 08:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Dremora Merchant Hey I wanted to add a trivia section pointing out that obtaining weapons and armor from this set is alot easier if the player has Dragonborn installed, and using the black market power, so players who dont want to work hard on smithing can get the set this way. The page is protected but I still think it's worth adding. DanMan7308 (talk) 08:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) DanMan7308 I found a piece (helmet) at lvl 39 Is it a little bug or is it that this arcticle contains a little error? An anonimous italian, March 23 2013, daedric armor forging if you forge under a full moon or harvest moon is daedric armor better? 17:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC)bloodletterr Better pic Does this page really need protection? Also, I have a screencap with better background contrast and showing a shield. Link here. Please consider changing the pic. Cnb256 (talk) 15:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Deadric Armor is not the strongest armor in the game it is second to Stalhirm Armor which gives you a whopping 264 armor rating. 22:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Z if you bought it how do u get it in the game when its been downloaded